Star Wars: The Tradgedy of Kangbalak Rexard V
by Snake Fisher
Summary: The tradgedic fall of the greatest jedi of all time


STAR WARS EPISODE VII: THE TRADGEDY OF KANGBALAK REXARD V

Kangbalak Rexard V was the gratest Jedi ever, even grater than Luke skywalker who was killed by DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER. He killed 16 sith before he was even began force trianing on his homewold Jedigan IV, which he was oneday king of beacause he was born prinse.

But then his father and mother were assasinated by DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER so he had to crown himself king only DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER hid the crowwn so he cold not do that yet. He embacked on a mission to finid his crown with the heelp of Jedi Master Palpatine Skywalker the son of Luke Skywalker who was kidnaped by evil as a child and named after Emporer Palaptine but latter rescud and traned as a Jedi. Also his wife Maria Jade and his friend bounty hunter Nigel Fett.

On the way they were ambushed by Darth Hatred who was the apprentise of DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER. He was half-sarlac because the sarlac queen feel in love with his father after he feel into it oneday. He was 15 foot metars tall and replaced his eyes with minatar deathstars that were controled by brillions of nannymachines and his hands with lightfingers.

"Kangbalak Rexard V! I am Darth Hatred the apprentise of DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER and I will destroy you and beacome king of Jedigan IV!" he said. "MY MASTERY DEMANDS IT"

"NO!" Kangbalak angrily yelled back but calmly as he was jedi. "I CANNOT LET YOU" and they had a fight until Nigel Fett ran him over in a truck. and he yelled "THIS TRUCK WILL BE YOUR DOOM DARTH HATRED" and darth hatred sweared and ranned to his invisible starship and flew in retreet

TWO YEARS LATER

When they found the crown in a cave on Jedigan XIII it exploded and they had to make a new one by travelleing to Jedigan II to mine some crownium ore then kangbalax retuned to Jedigan IV and made hismelf king but darth malice thwatted him again for he used his force powers to replace Jedigan IV with Sitharia IV and disguised the locals who captured and tortured him.

But he escapped and killed them all and escaped again to Jedigan V with Nigel Fett's space jetpack and then Maria Jade nuked sitharia IV and rejuiced but DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER was angreed! He nuked Jedigan V but lukily Kangbalak was the only suvivor beacause he was the gratest jedi ever and force sheilded and abzorbed the nuke and gained fire breth. He hid on Jedigan XI

TWO YEARS LATER

kangbalak in this time trained harder and harder but it was dificult because DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPEROR force cursed him to become a dwarf (aka midget not like gimli) but he was stil the greatest jedi ever. But he was inspired by yoda who was a midget AND ugly so and he broke the curse after being kissed by a nun. He flew out to confront DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER at last but Darth Hatred was there before him!

"Ha ha ha ha ha this time there is no truck to save you Kangbalak Rexard V! This time you will be destroyed like all the others Jedi!" he said.

"I NEED NO TRUCK! Where is DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER!" asked Kangbalak.

"I cannot yell!" reparted Darth Hatred and attacked him with lightfingers and death rays. But Kangbalak was the greatest Jedi of all time and cutoff his head once and for al.

"NO! Not my HEAD!" shouted Darth Hatred and died.

"very well good Kangbalak Rexard V" said a sinistre voice. "You are the best Jeid I have met but you cannot control your emoticons. Give IN to them and join me as the NEW Darth Hatred!"

"NO! NEVER!" yelled Kangbalak but he was gettng very very angry. So angry he fought DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER and bit off one of his legs. But the Sith lord laughed.

"You fool!" he laughed evil "I have seven more! You cannot HOPE to kill me join me instead!"

Kangbalak saw how many legs DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER had and knew then that he could not win him so he surrendared but hoped to destroy DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER when he wasnt looking but he was fool as he was force hipnotised. "GOOD! now my apprentise, now you will kill them all!"

TWO YEARS LATER

He huntered down and killed palpatine skywalker. "NO! That monster eviled you!" he said "Do nt trust him!"

"BUT I MUST." kangbalak screamed and angrily stabbed him in the death. Maria Jada saw it and she cryed and despaired and invented a time machine to exchange histery but it failed. She exploded and so Kangbalak was tragicated.

"What have I DONE!" he yellered to the heavens but got no answer only clouds. And it rained then Nigel Fett placed a bounty on his head and hunted him down with Gangrox Massmurder a plasma-whale the deadlest bonty huntrer in histery.

TWO YEARS LATER

"What have you DONE" Nigel creid as he saw Palpatines body which was now a skellington. Kangbalak had killd his freinds and renouncd the title of greatest jedi ever and became a simple hermit with a stick on jedigan XV

"I killed him but I was under a trick!" Kangbalak said "I am sorry"

"Sorry is not good enough! I will have revengence!" said Negil and shot at him with lasers but Kangbalak derflected them to defiend himself and killed Nigel whos jetpack exploded by mistake. "NO! IT was a MISTAKE!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha no it wasnt!" said DARTH MALCIE THE SPIDAR EMPORER who was invisible underground. "It was ME" and then he flew away on his star destroyer laughing

TWO YEARS LATER

"I HAVE FOUND YOU LITTLE KANGBALAK REXARD V!" shouted angry Gangrox Massmurder. "I AM A PLASMA WHALE AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR MY REVENGE!"

Kangbalak was on a space station in spaec and he turnd round and saw a yelling plasma-whale Gangrox Massmurder began to eat the station so Kangbalak tried to stab him with his lightsaber but... it didn't work!

"HA HA HA! YOU FOOL! I AM A PLASMA WHALE! yelled Gangrox Massmurder and ate the light blade hungerly. Kangbalak was angered with rage.

"What do you want from me!" he shouts.

"YOUR DEATH!" said Gangrox Massmurder.

".....run....." shouted a mysterious ghost in a whisper so Kangbalak made running away to his ship before Gangrox Massmurder could eat it. Once he was safe he fought. Plasma whales were evil and ate anything but they mostly ate moons.

Then... He had a plan!

He landed on a moon and yelled to Gangrox Massmurder "HEY PLASMA-WHALE, EAT THIS DELISIOUS MOON!" Gangrox Massmurder came over and started eating the moon trying to kill Kangbalak who laughing.

"You fool!" Kangbalak said "This moon is made of poison!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Gangrox and died. "IT WAS A TRAP!" But then...

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You are beyonce fool!" said DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMOPERER who force teleported onto the moon. "You feel into my plan! Gangrox Massmurder ate your lightsaber and now you are defendless!P REPAIR FOR DEATH!"

But Kangbalak laughered at his face and shook his head. "You are wrong DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER" he said "I know unarmed lightsaber combat!"

"SO DO I" said DARTH MALICE THE SPIDAR EMPORER "AND I HAVE MORE LEGS THAN YOU"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
